Happily Ever After
by SmilingTiger16
Summary: It is 5 years later after the events that occurred to Sarah when she journeyed to the land of the goblins to save her brother. What happens when Jareth appears in her life again? What mystical happenings will befall her this time around?


**Happily Ever After**

Chapter One

Through the misty fog appeared the face again...her face again...the one who haunted his every waking moment. Her beautiful eyes gazing up at him, pleading for her brother's release. The gentle sway of her dark hair as it lay against her chest. He had wanted very much to touch it's softness, to touch her, to make her his ever since he had first seen her in the park. Something about her had tempted him. Was it her innocence, her fiery spirit, or her natural inner strength he had sensed? He had come many times after that to observe her. He sensed her restlessness about something the last time he'd come to watch her. He had followed her home and soon discovered what really was the problem. He had smiled slyly for he knew now how to get her to come to him. It was so easy to trap her then afterwords in his world. And all because she had been fighting within herself about what was most important. He waited eagerly for the wish he knew would come. And when it did, he told himself that no power greater than his own would be able to stop his plan. All he had to do is wait...wait for the exact minute she would give up her foolish idea about saving her brother and turn to him for solace. He had done everything within his power to thwart her but in the end she had beaten him...Jareth, The Goblin King.

A loud noise awoke him from his dream and he hurriedly sat up in his large, lonely bed. He ran a hand through his blond locks which were rumpled from tossing around while sleeping. The bed sheets lay in disarray about him. One of his many goblins came bursting through his door and towards him. " My Lord, we have found her! " Jareth jumped up from his bed, grabbed the pants lying on the nearby chair, put them on in a rush then turned. " Are you sure it's her?" He glared at his servant then grabbed his collar and lifted him to his face. The eyes of the goblin glazed over with fear and he swallowed. " You had better not be lying to me this time or I will dump you in the bog without even one minutes hesitation. " The goblin shuck his head like a rag doll. " Yes, I speak the truth my king. It is Sarah, the one whom you want. She is older but it truly is her. " Jareth's eyes lite up and smiling he sat down on the bed after releasing the creature to pull on his boots and shirt that lay over the corner. " Tell me all you know and I might just reward you for your efforts." The goblin sat down on the stool near the great fireplace and began telling his master his report.

Meanwhile far away in the human world...

" Sarah Williams ?" the director questioned. Sarah stood offstage waiting for her turn to audition for the role in a new play that she hoped would lead to best stardom and least to a paying job. It was a supernatural thriller. Not something she would usual apply for but it seemed interesting. She stepped forward and walked to the center of the stage. In the front couple of rolls sat the director and a few other people in his group. They all turned from talking amongst themselves to gaze at her. Sarah began one of the scenes taking care to focus on the emotions that drove the story. Towards the end of it she felt a strange tingling run through her body that hadn't occurred for a long time. It was so familiar yet it took her a few seconds to pinpoint the origin. Looking up she spied a distinct pair of eyes locked onto hers from way above in the balcony. They were gazing at her like a predator to his prey. She gasped to herself in surprise while raising a hand to her chest. Her heart began thumping loudly. Sarah knew those eyes, had gazed at them a long time ago, had dreamt of the man they belonged to...it was Jareth...The Goblin King himself...come to her again.

She rushed the last lines towards the director then after he told her that someone would be contacting her soon took off the stage to the dressing room. Inside she sat down in the chair by the mirror and closed her eyes._ 'Was I imagining things or did I just see Jareth_ _again?' _She shuck her head, hurriedly changed back into her regular clothes, pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her purse and went to leave the theater. She was leery at first cause the feeling of being watched never left her until she had gotten to her car. When she was about to start the engine a knock sounded on her window. Sarah jumped and turned to see her close friend Bethany standing outside. She rolled down the window. Her friend gazed at her questioningly. " Sarah, are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost. " Sarah sighed. " I'm fine. It's nothing I guess. " Beth came around and got in the passenger side and spoke again with concern. " You really should rest. All this hard work isn't good for you. I don't want you to get sick or something. Please say you'll take things easy. You know you can call me anytime for anything right?" " Yeah, I do. Thanks Beth. " Beth hugged her then stepped out of the car and shut the door. " I'll see you tomorrow then. " " Alright. "

Night fell and with it the wind picked up making the leaves dance around in a flurry of activity. The full moon hung in the sky like a huge shinning pearl...or a crystal orb. The lone owl rested in the tops of the giant oak tree, it's orange eyes scanning through the apartment window to the woman sitting inside. Sarah sat on the couch in her robe wearing glasses and reading one of the newest romance books that she had picked up while shopping at the local grocery store earlier. She smiled then sighed to herself. Setting the book down she walked over to the doorway leading out to the balcony outside. Opening the sliding screen door, she stepped out and headed to the railing and placed her hands upon it. _' Why can't I ever find a man like in those books? I know it's complete fiction, but It would be nice to be truly loved by a hero like in the story. ' _She wrapped her robe tighter about her when a sharp breeze blew against her skin. A strand of her long dark hair came out of the loose braid and covered her eyes for a moment. When she moved to tuck it behind her ear she noticed something in the distance that caught her sight. Some bird sat in the oak tree across the street from her apartment building in the park where she often walked. Focusing her gaze further the outline of an owl took shape. _' What, an owl?, ' _She did a double take. _' Oh no, it can't be! ' _Sarah raced back inside slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later the same owl landed on the railing and continued to stare right at her it's head cocked to one side then the other.

Sarah stood rooted to the same spot for what felt like hours instead of mere minutes before gathering her strength and opening the door again and shouted. " What do you want? Go away! I don't have any bird food for you. " Hoping it was just a regular owl and that it would go away by her voice, she waved her arms towards it. " Shew, I say! Go back to where you've come from! " But it didn't even budge one inch. Then it hopped onto the top of the patio chair and leaned towards her as if for some reason be laughing at her efforts. There was a twinkling in it's eyes that shouldn't have been there for a common barn owl. Sarah backed up and into the living room again but not without the owl following her. The door and curtains magically shut themselves. Backing up further had her cornered against the kitchen counter and wall. Thinking fast she turned quickly and grabbed the nearest thing, a broom and proceeded to shove the owl away but instead of contacting the animal a strong hand tore the broom sharply from her hands and flung it to the ground.

" Now, now, my love, is that anyway to treat an old friend? " Before Sarah stood Jareth, The Goblin King, his powerful aura filling the small room completely and smiling with amusement down at her expression of awe. He hadn't changed at all. It was as if he didn't age... he was still strikingly handsome like the first time she had met him. He looked hurt briefly touching his hand over his heart dramatically. " Oh, my pet, have you really forgotten me? " He touched his chin thinking while gazing at her then answered. " I will have to remedy that then. " He stepped closer to her and her eyes widened not knowing what to do. Jareth raised his hand and gently touched Sarah's cheek and over her lips with a finger. Sensing her shock he raised her chin and kissed her lightly then with more passion showing her how much he wanted her.

Sarah's heart speed up...thump...thump...thump. She was so embarrassed how to handle such a man. He was so warm and his kiss was so smothering yet sexy that it made her body melt. Her mind turned to mush and she couldn't focus on anything but how his lips tasted and how warm his tongue felt inside her mouth. _' She's better stop this before things got out of hand.' _She shoved him away and took a deep breath before she spoke.

" What are you doing here Goblin King? I thought I was done with you. " Sarah tried to walk past him but he reached out and took her hand in his. Jareth pulled her against his chest and held her there. " Yes, you may say that, but who said I was done with you Sarah? " Jareth locked eyes with her. " You cannot know how many times I have thought of you, how much I want you. Even in the beginning you tempted me with your sweetness, your courage, and your blatant defiance against me. Then you left me without a second thought to my feelings. I told you once before that I move the world for no one and that if you fear me, love me, do as I say, I would be your slave always. I let you get your brother back didn't I. Why were you so cruel? You could have had anything your heart desired if you had stayed with me. And call me Jareth. I am a man just as much as a king. " Sarah sighed. " But isn't there a princess from your world that you could be with? Why me? " Jareth hugged her close. He smelled her hair. The scent of strawberries filled him. " They are not like you. None of them make me feel this way. You have that special magic about you that shines like a bright light. You are a rare flower that only blooms once. " He stroked her hair, pushed her back then let her go. " I wish you could come with me now and be my queen, " Jareth looked at Sarah with a pained expression then one of hope, " but I will not force you. It must be your decision. Please don't make me wait too long. " He walked over to the balcony door, opened it, and walked out. Sarah followed him out. Sparkles of pale light shimmered where Jareth once stood and now the owl was. The owl spread his wings and leaped into the air to disappear into the night.

Sarah returned to her living room and slowly sat down on the couch to contemplate what had just happened. _' Why after all this time did he have to come back into my life? My life right now is hard enough without having some mysterious man enter into it. What am I going to do? I knew he felt something for me even back then but didn't know just how much and my brother was more important at the time. I thought he was teasing me to throw me off the path to rescue Toby. But now, he seems different than before, lonely even more.' _She covered her face with her hands worriedly then got up, turned the light off and went to bed. While trying to sleep she keep hearing his words. _' Was he really serious or is this some new game he's playing with me? ' _Falling to sleep Sarah dreamt of Jareth and his sad expression before he had left.

A few days pasted without incidence that Sarah thought maybe she had dreamt up Jareth coming to her home. As the weekend approached, a call from the director's assistant came and told her that she had won one of the main parts. Thrilled she had gone out with Beth to celebrate the news. They were at one of the local hot spots. Some of her other friends showed up to congratuate her on her success. Many had boyfriends that had come with them. It was a fun night and Sarah decided to just enjoy herself and not worry over anything. In no time it was over. Realizing that she had drunk too much and that perhaps she should head home she found her purse and coat and went to leave. Beth was having too much fun with her boyfriend Ethan to see her going. She wished everyone a good night and started for home.

Outside the bar the night air was chilly. Sarah wished she had brought a better coat to wear than the flimsy one she was wearing. Tugging it up about her she walked to the intersection which lead to her neighborhood. She was walking through the park when a noise made her jump. Out of nowhere appeared a couple of men. They looked dangerous. Sarah saw them and began walking faster towards her apartment. One of them caught up to her and grabbed her arm. " Where're you headed in such a hurry you pretty thing? Afraid we gonna hurt ya? " The other man laughed. " All we want to do is talk right? " he sneered toward his buddy then down at her. " Maybe we'll just take your purse and you can go your way, " he thought out loud, " or if your nice we could have some fun first. "

When the man closest to her tried to pull her to him for a kiss, he was suddenly ripped away and thrown across the park some distance until he hit the ground hard with a humph. Sarah slipped to the ground herself her head whirling. Her sight was getting fuzzy by the minute. She saw flashes of someone being threatened then a scream then nothing. Sarah tried to get up but couldn't. Her body felt weak and tired. Before she fainted strong arms lifted her and placed her in their arms. Her head lay against her savior's shoulder then all went dark.

The sounds of movement entered Sarah's mind then a warmth flowed through her body. When she tried to opened her eyes and lift her head a great throbbing pain meet her. A wince came from her dry throat. It drew someone close to her side. A gnarled hand held her own and a voice talked to her. " Poor dear, let me help you. " She was helped up to sit then a cup was brought to her lips and she drank some liquid that burned a little as she sipped it. She coughed. " I'm sorry, I know it burns but it is medicine to help with the pain. You'll be fine in no time at all. " " Thank you. " Her headache went away within a few minutes and she again tried to open her eyes. When she did it was to see that she was in a great room with a huge fireplace on one wall in front of the big bed she was lying in. Blinking again she turned to find an elderly woman sitting on a stool beside the bed. " Where am I? And what happened? "

" You're save my Lady. None will harm you here. Please rest for now. I will return with food soon. I must now tell His Highness that you have awoken. He wanted to know the minute you did. I won't be long." The woman turned to leave.

" His Highness? Where exactly am I? "

" You are within the castle of The Great Goblin King. "


End file.
